


Handle With Care

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash thinks the way Goh cares for his wellbeing is really wonderful.Goh thinks the way Ash purrs when he touches him is really weird.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF ATTACK!!!  
> What? You expected something different?  
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?” Goh questioned, looking at his crush

“Totally” Ash replied, confident as always

The researcher eyed Pikachu, attentively looking at the humans from atop the kitchen counter, using a very annoyed Raboot as a shield.

“Pikachu doesn’t seem to agree with you”

“I’m telling you” Ash repeated for the umpteenth time “Burnet taught me all the secrets to make a perfect omelet, you’ll see”

“Very well Ash, I’ll trust you”

“First step, turning on the stove”

A few seconds later, the trainer from Pallet Town let out a long cry of disgust, after burning his hand, Goh rushed to his side, medical kit in hand.

Goh softly touched Ash’s hand, and the trainer let out a whimper

“It’s just a superficial burn, don’t worry” he said, opening the kit and extracting a white bottle “I’ll apply some cream and everything will be fine”

He playfully touched Ash’s hand, and the boy complained again

“I’ve seen you resisting Raboot’s fire kicks, Darmanitan’s flares, even your own Charizard’s flamethrower, this is nothing for you, you crybaby!”

“I’m not a crybaby!”

Goh applied some pressure and Ash screamed again, proving his point, before he could say something else, Goh started to apply the cream and Ash was at a loss for words.

It was a weird feeling, Goh’s hand over his, the contact lasted for just a few seconds, but he really liked it, it was warm like a hug, but more soft, sweet like all those times the boy smiled in front of him, and above else, Goh acted with extreme care

For a moment, he remembered his research partner promised to both his mom and Kiawe he would look after him. If “taking care” meant this, then Ash was more than happy to accept it.

He got dizzied for a moment, pondering how Goh was able to make him feel all of that with just a simple touch. Without noticing, he let out a sound, and much to his dismay, Goh stopped, looking at him suspiciously.

“Ash… Did you just purr?”

“No…” he said sheepishly, and Goh saw right through him

“There, all set” Goh said, finishing his work “You weirdo”

Ash didn’t reply

“Maybe we should give up” Goh said, tired after hours of walking through the forest

“It is getting late” Ash conceded “But I’m sure we still have a few chances to find a female Combee, come on!”

“Is not that important, Ash”

“Of course it is” the trainer commented, turning around to face his friend “Is another step towards your dream, now… What about that tree?”

Before Goh could say something, Ash started to climb said tree, only to quickly descend after a moment, running away from it, with a swarm of Combees and Vespiquen chasing after him.

“I found it!” he shouted

Goh managed to catch a Vespiquen, desperately watching how the rest of the wild Pokemon started to attack his crush

Nurse Joy supplied the boys with a variety of disinfectants and creams, but since the Pokemon Center was crowded with people, she apologized, saying it would take some time for her to attend Ash’s stings.

“I’ll take care of it” Goh chirped, and the Nurse left the boys in their room, ready to attend another patient

“You should see your face, wait, as a matter of fact…” Goh said, taking out his smartphone and taking a picture, then showing the device to Ash

The boy could barely see it, his face was completely swollen

“Luckily you don’t have any problems to breathe” Goh continued “Can you imagine if you were affected in your nose, or worse, your lungs?”

“But…”

“No buts!” Goh shouted, starting to apply the ointment on the other boy’s face “I told you to be careful, time and time again, and the only thing your mind seems to come up every time we go out exploring is being a reckless, impetuous idiot!”

“Sorry…” Ash said, looking down

From his lap, Pikachu and Riolu gave their trainer a sad look, he tried to apologize to them too, but as soon as he felt Goh’s hands on his face, his mind went blank.

“I should be very careful to not cause you a rash or any undesired side effect” the researcher explained, so if you start feeling an itch, tell me okay?

Ash nodded eagerly, moving towards his friend. Goh decided to ignore his attitude and continued the treatment

“What are you doing?” he said after a few seconds, feeling how Ash decided to lay his head between his hands

The trainer didn’t reply and Goh heard that strange purring sound coming out of his mouth.

“You guys heard that?” he commented to his Pokemon

Raboot barely nodded, while Pikachu and Riolu snickered

“You like this?” Goh questioned, applying some pressure around Ash’s ears and hoping he would hear him

Another purring sound was heard, and Goh stared lovingly at his crush, caressing his face

Ash and Goh were exploring the Dappled Grove in the Galar Region, accompanied by Lab Assistant Sonia, so far, Goh managed to have a pretty good streak catching Pokemon, and the woman had to admit Ash was a great asset finding some species in the strangest places. That was, until he had the not so brilliant idea of sticking his arm inside a den on the ground.

"Hehe, it tickles" he commented, pulling out his arm and Sonia's face lost all of its color

“Ash… hear me carefully. Don’t move” she said, looking at the boy

“Why?” he questioned, until he noticed five Joltik running down his arm

“I know they look cute and all” she said “But their bite is very powerful, and really annoying”

“Seriously?” Ash asked, looking at Goh, then at Sonia

“Yes, so be…”

Ash eyed his crush with a smile, guessing his intentions, the boy warned

“Ash Ketchum, don’t you dare…”

Immediately, the trainer started to shout and flail his arms around violently, surprised, the Joltik bit his arm, jumping away and scurrying between the grass

“Did he… not understand me?” Sonia questioned

“Is not that… He’s just an idiot” Goh said, looking for the ointment in his backpack “A very weird idiot, Ash, come here!”

The trainer purred in anticipation as soon as he saw the white bottle in Goh’s hands, much to Sonia’s surprise

“I fear for my life so much right now” Koharu warned

Sitting at her side, Kikuna and Renji let out a laugh, her father shot her a disapproving but playful look and Goh made no comment at all.

The researchers decided to spend the night at the lab during a particularly strong thunderstorm, and Ash offered himself to cook dinner for all of them.

“Any moment now” the girl insisted “There’s gonna be a huge explosion”

“That’s not going to happen” Goh interrupted “I forbid Ash to use the stove”

“What about…?” Kikuna questioned

“He can’t use the microwave either” the boy explained “Is just a salad, nothing can go wrong”

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from inside the kitchen

“You were saying?” Koharu teased

Ash came out of the kitchen running and stood in front of Goh, showing him one of his fingers

“Goh…” he complained “I cut myself”

The researcher deadpanned

“It’s just a little cut Ash, it’s barely bleeding”

“But… It hurts! Can’t you do…”

“Absolutely not!” Goh stated, blushing profusely

“Please…” Ash said, pouting

The humans at the table remained silent, curiously watching the interaction between the two boys, Goh denied with his head and stated

“I don’t even know where to get a…”

He turned around, feeling a soft pat on his shoulder, a second later, Sobble appeared out of nowhere, holding a band-aid

“Thank you Sobble” the boy said, embarrassed

He applied a little pressure on Ash’s finger and was ready to put the band-aid on it, when the trainer interrupted him

“That’s not the way you treat my cuts”

“For the love of…”

Ash made another pout and Goh surrendered to the boy’s charms, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss on his finger, he then carefully wrapped the band-aid around the wound and gave a pat to Ash’s hand.

The trainer let out a soft purr, smiling and returning happily to the kitchen.

Feeling the eyes of his friends over him, Goh calmly stated:

“I’m not gonna make any comments about what just happened”

“Oh, you don’t need to” Koharu said, taking a sip of her juice, then adding “Nurse Goh”

As soon as he heard the laughs, Goh frowned

Eventually, Ash had to confess to Goh how he made him feel, he tried to make the conversation the less awkwardly possible, but that wasn’t an easy task when all of their Pokemon were watching them, so he took Goh’s hand softly…

….And dragged him all the way back to their bedroom, he locked the door and panted, trying to catch his breath as quickly as he could, Goh stared at him with a curious expression, and Ash finally admitted:

“I really like when you take care of me”

“Yeah, I noticed”

“And I’m sorry for all those times I embarrassed you, it’s just…”

Goh took a step towards his crush and gently cupped his cheeks

“You just can’t help yourself, I noticed that too”

Ash blushed, looking down, so Goh continued:

“Don’t worry, I like taking care of you”

“Why?”

Goh smiled widely and Ash’s heart leapt at the sight

“I like being close to you, now do it”

“Do what?” Ash questioned, focusing his eyes on Goh’s lips

“You know what… That thing you do” Goh teased, whispering into Ash’s ear

The trainer let out a long purr, and Goh laughed wholeheartedly

“But… you told me that was weird”

“It has its charm, too” Goh confessed, drawing circles on his crush’s back, earning another purr in response

“S-shut u-up” Ash muttered

“I won’t” Goh replied, squeezing the boy’s cheeks “Not until you purr again”

“Shut up!”

“I said I won’t… You’ll just have to find a way to _make me_ ”

That’s when Ash decided to kiss Goh, it lasted for just a moment, and when he noticed the way Goh went completely stiff, he immediately let go of his body.

“Why did you do that?” the researcher inquired, shooting him a glare and putting his hands on his hips

“I’m sorry! I thought since you said you liked those things too, you might have wanted a kiss, but I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t mean to kiss me?”

“I wanted that, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable”

For all response, Goh knocked Ash into the ground. Looking at his sweaty face from above the researcher explained:

“When I said ‘Why did you do that?’ I meant, why did you stop, you dummy”

“So… you liked it?”

Goh kissed Ash back and the trainer deepened the kiss for just a few seconds, before the other boy broke the contact, they stared at each other, the two of them blushing hardly, until the boy from Vermillion City broke the silence

“Does that answer your question?” he asked, tickling the other boy’s neck

Ash nodded and purred at the same time

“And since you like me taking care of you so much, and I like your kisses _equally as much_ , we might have an agreement of sorts…”

Ash raised an eyebrow, prompting his boyfriend to continue

As soon as he saw his boyfriend lying on the ground, Goh rushed to his side, his knees were scrapped and he had a cut on his left arm, but still, he managed to smile at him

“Don’t move” Goh ordered, quickly wrapping his leg “That was a nasty fall”

“I’m fine” Ash replied, barely getting up, the researcher not letting him go

“You’ll never stop being careless, will you?” the boy from Vermillion City questioned, with a sad expression

Ash squeezed his arms, reassuring him

“You know me well, but I have you to take care of me”

“You dummy” Goh replied, smiling back

Ash remembered the “agreement” he had with his boyfriend and gently kissed him, losing himself in the sensation, Goh wrapped his arms around his waist, and the trainer deepened the kiss pressing his body against Goh’s.

Once they broke the contact, Ash put his head on the other boy’s shoulder, purring softly, and the researcher playfully slapped his cheek.

“Guys” a voice interrupted the couple

Ash and Goh stared at Leon with a curious expression, for all response, the World Champion pointed upwards. directly at Eternatus

“Giant alien Pokemon about to destroy all of Galar, we need to help!”

“Right” Ash said, kissing his boyfriend for a brief moment

Seeing Goh raising an eyebrow, the trainer explained:

“You know, another kiss, for all the wounds you’ll have to take care of after all of this is done”

Goh kissed him back, and Ash purred once more

“GUYS!” Leon shouted again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best to bring you fluffy content, and I'm sorry I don't reply too often guys.  
> Just wanted you to know I read everything, and every comment and kudos is a HUGE motivation.  
> So once again, thank you!  
> See you around!


End file.
